Receivers receiving transmitted sound signals need to play back acceptable audio even under very bad reception conditions, which might be low antenna signal levels or e.g. for television receivers, very bad picture-to-sound-ratios. In such cases the audio de-modulator signal level is very weak, and may even be close to zero for short periods of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and receiver for demodulation that improves an output (demodulated) audio signal even under such bad reception conditions.
This object is solved by a method and receiver according to claims 1, 11, and 20.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.